6 Strategists, 36 Stratagems, 3 Dreams
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: Sima Hui trained six of the greatest minds of his age. With grand strategies at their beck and call, these six each made their mark in the annals of history. Yet, in war families fall apart, and friendships are impossible when one's friend serves one's foe. Six great minds were thrown into the swirling terror of a massive civil war, and the world witnessed their rise and fall.
1. Prologue

6 Strategists, 36 Stratagems, 3 Dreams

 _ **Xiangyang, The House of Sima Hui**_

 _In a room decorated with tales of great leaders and maps of ferocious battles, seven people sat in a circle around an old scroll._

" _Today," the eldest among them, a wizened old man, announced: "we conclude our final lesson with the Wuzi, Wu Qi's book of stratagems. You all remembered to study for this day, didn't you?"_

 _The student with the white feather fan grinned, and rapidly began to cool himself. "I've certainly perused Master Wu's work. But I remember that two of our classmates were out drinking last night."_

 _Two other students turned bright red. "I, er..." The one with the turban smiled. "I thought we ought to celebrate our last moment together, before we go our separate ways."_

 _The other, who waved a black fan as if challenging the white one, laughed out loud. "Wu Qi was a man who failed to win the hearts of his colleagues. They assassinated him because they felt he was too talented. Only a fool would emulate him and get himself killed."_

 _The youngest blushed. "Zhongda, that is a horrible thing to say! Each of these great masters have been remembered for a reason: their wisdom and talent echoes throughout the age. For you to desecrate their memories..." Her clearly feminine voice seemed to inspire the others to shut up and listen intently._

 _But one student happened to wear a helmet. And with an elaborate gesture, he attempted to waive at his classmates to get them back on track._

" _So it looks like some of us haven't read the material. Regardless, Master, what is the question you wish to ask? What will be our final test?"_

 _At that point, the doors to the room were kicked open, and a young man with a red bandanna proudly strolled into the room._

" _Gongjin! I finally found you!"_

 _The one with the helmet sighed, his face flushed as he bowed before the teacher in embarrassment. "Bofu, not now, I'm in the middle of class."_

 _The holder of the black fan chuckled with interest. "No no, don't be hasty Gongjin. We should listen to what he has to say."_

" _May we continue the lesson?" A palefaced classmate, the last of the six to speak, inquired._

" _Of course, Fengxiao." Old man Sima Hui sighed as he took the Wuzi into his hands and scanned through it. As Sun Ce found a seat behind Zhou Yu, Sima Hui chuckled and pointed at a passage._

" _Wu Qi claims that 'being victorious in battle is easy, but preserving the results of victory is difficult'_ (Sawyer 208) _. He states that nations that earn more than five victories are doomed to die, those that earn five victories will meet disaster, and four victories lead to exhaustion. But he claims that three victories allow hegemonies to arise, two establish grand kingdoms, and one allows a leader to be Emperor. My students, what do you think of these claims?"_

 _Before any of the six could speak, Sun Ce rose from his seat. "The first claim is indeed wise. It is easy for those in the heat of battle and victory to forget that rulership and preservation are the most difficult parts of war. The battles are only more exciting. But I can't agree with the second point: haven't there been many cases in history when a dynastic founder slowly overcame opponent after opponent? The very founder of Qin, Qin Shihuangdi himself, had to eliminate the wayward states one by one, no? While Han Gaozu Liu Bang required a single key victory against Xiang Yu to become Emperor, Emperor Guangwu of Han had to gradually crush rebellion after rebellion as well. The idea that one decisive victory will win a war has merit and significant examples, but history shows that those who win many battles yet preserve their resources and overcome adversity can prevail as well."_

 _Sima Yi and Jia Xu laughed out loud, while Zhou Yu palmed his forehead. But the student with the feather fan rose with anger in his eyes._

" _The righteous cannot succumb to the idea that extending a war will bring victory. No, it is best to establish a balance of power as quickly as possible, to establish a situation where extended peace is possible. A single victory to unite an Empire is ideal in that regard. You mention Emperor Guangwu, who was indeed a wise Emperor of Han, but he was not ideal. You mention Qin Shihuang the tyrant, and clearly tyranny is not ideal! To advocate war and chaos is to spit in the face of Han!"_

 _At this point Zhou Yu began to rise from his chair, but Sima Hui quickly bade them all be seated._

" _Very good, both of you! Gongjin, your friend is certainly a perceptive lad. I'm sure the rest of you understood what they were saying. Now, Wu Qi also claims that caution is the greatest of treasures in terms of ensuring protection for the nation. Your thoughts?"_

 _Sima Yi rose. "That is a key statement indeed! How can a man expect to preserve his nation by not being cautious? Look at how recklessness claimed the life of the mighty Xiang Yu. He failed to properly consider the wisdom of his advisers, and consistently acted on his own. While many of his tactics are required reading, Xiang Yu fought and fought and fought until he dug his own grave. Zhang Liang outsmarted him and Xiang Yu thus died a broken man. Because Xiang Yu was reckless, a single battle proved enough to claim his life even when he excelled and winning so many skirmishes."_

 _Zhou Yu rose. "Xiang Yu is an important example of the dangers of recklessness, but excessive caution is also unwise. If one hesitates, one will fail to seize opportunities or acquire important advantages. Many resources are lost to a commander who fails to grab them when appropriate. Even in the lives of commoners one who fails to acknowledge and seize opportunities will watch as others take profits and advantages. One must balance caution with decisiveness, and use discretion to know when to strike. Extreme policies from either perspective may lead to misfortune."_

 _With a wide grin, Zhuge Liang rose. "Dear classmates, you are both wrong. Zhongda advocates caution, as do many cowards, and we see their fate. Gongjin advocates moderation, and while that may be enough for a commoner one cannot simply expect favorable outcomes to just appear out of nowhere. No, one must determine one's destiny through decisiveness! One determines one's fate. Xiang Yu's main flaw was a lack of insight, a lack of proper understanding. Truly wise men would never make the same mistake. As Liu Bang himself commented: 'Xiang Yu had Fan Zeng, but had no idea how to use him.' Wise men can utilize talented subordinates, but Xiang Yu was not wise. And foolishness, not bold decisiveness which you two call recklessness, is the flaw that doomed him."_

" _Kongming is most wise." Jia Xu nodded, which earned him a grin from his fellow strategist._

 _Yue Ying flushed. "And bold."_

 _But Guo Jia shook his head. "Wisdom brings Prudence, and Prudence helps one determine when to strike and when to refrain oneself. I must agree with Zhou Yu. Excessive caution is not prudence, but timidness as Zhuge Liang points out, but excessive boldness is correctly defined as recklessness, which is not a virtue. One who fails to prudently consider the circumstances is doomed to die. There are times when fate makes fools of us all, and those who disregard fate are greater fools themselves."_

 _Jia Xu smiled. "Guo Jia and Zhou Yu are most wise as well."_

 _Yue Ying and Sima Yi both glared at their peer._

 _And Sima Hui laughed merrily. "Very good, all of you! Now, we have one final passage to discuss..."_

* * *

 _The lesson was concluded. All six students, and the one auditing, bowed before their teacher for the last time._

" _The land will have need for great minds. I hope that I have inspired you. Go now, and fulfill your destiny!"_

 _As the various scholars began to gather their things, they began to chat with each other for what might be the last time._

" _Yueying, as the youngest among us and a girl no less, what are your plans for the future?"_

 _Huang Yueying blushed slightly at the question. "Gongjin, why would you ask such a question? You know as well as I the fate of women in times of war."_

" _That is why I wish to ask that question. Forgive me for saying so, but it seems that there are many who would fail to recognize your talents. And those that do may feel threatened. A wise man can be employed or coerced to serve, but a wise woman threatens their sense of power and prestige. Not a few men who were outwitted by their wives ended up committing horrendous acts against them."_

 _Yue Ying sighed, and tried to avoid Zhou Yu's gaze. "Very true. Fate is cruel to women who are too clever. Rest assured, friend, I am not stupid enough to attract unwanted attention. I may be forced to fade into the margins of history."_

 _Zhou Yu stamped his foot. "What a travesty! A talent like you, who could easily make a merchant into a king, may be forced to disappear because so many petty fools cannot accept that a women's wisdom can best that of countless men. For you to fail to assert yourself in this realm, it is a waste!"_

 _Huang Yue Ying smiled and flushed slightly. "Thank you, Zhou Gongjin. I am sure that one such as you would achieve greatness in our time. Focus on your path and don't worry about me. Who knows? Perhaps we will meet again."_

" _Yue Ying, for us to part like this..."_

" _Say no more, Zhou Yu. Good tidings to you." Huang Yueying curtsied slightly before scampering off to speak with Zhuge Liang._

 _Zhou Yu suddenly felt a hand smack against his back._

" _Gongjin, you should know better than to attempt to win that girl's hand. Her heart is dead set on that man."_

" _Zhongda?" Zhou Yu turned around and saw Sima Yi. "You were listening to our conversation?"_

" _Bits and pieces of it, you two are louder than you think."_

" _So what are you planning to do now?"_

" _Well, you are aware of what is happening near my hometown, no? The facade of imperial power is beginning to crack. Mere ministers and even governors begin to hold more power than the Emperor. I will return to my hometown, and watch as the world begins to crumble. In time, I will emerge, and claim my place in the realm. Gongjin, your hometown is luckier. Lu Jiang may take some time before it sees the horrors of chaos. You have time to build up a force of your own. It will be unfortunate, but entertaining if we face each other in future."_

" _Zhongda, the world is beginning to crumble! Is it not your duty as a brilliant mind to work to stop the chaos? We have been blessed with knowledge and wisdom, and is it not proper to wield that wisdom for the people?"_

 _Sima Yi laughed in Zhou Yu's face. "The very same people who will fear you and hate you? The same people who are so simple minded and weak that they have neither the intelligence to realize what is going on nor the strength to face their fears and overcome them? Those who suffer in the face of chaos deserve their fate. You are a wise man, make use of that wisdom to make your mark."_

 _Gongjin watched as Sima Yi turned and walked away._

 _The helmeted strategist sighed, and as he turned to watch the rest of his classmates: Guo Jia and Jia Xu were laughing and about to leave together, Yue Ying was entering a carriage and about to depart, Zhou Yu saw Zhuge Liang watching the girl and walking towards her as if to join her._

" _Kongming!" He called._

 _Zhuge Liang turned and smiled at Zhou Yu._

" _I guess this is good bye, is it not?"_

" _You are not in a hurry, are you?"_

 _Yue Ying nodded at them and motioned for the carriage to remain in place._

" _I guess not. So, what are your parting words?"_

" _You are aware of recent events near the capital, are you not? Zhongda has the misfortune of having to return there, but you live near here in Longzhong. What do you intend to do?"_

" _Gongjin, you are implying that the chaos will reach Wancheng and come here very quickly after that, are you not? Lord Liu Biao does indeed seem to be the sort of man who wouldn't know what to do if the violence reached Xiangyang. I couldn't bear to serve such a simpleton."_

" _The Kuai brothers are indeed loyal and selfless to disregard their potential fate." Zhou Yu nodded. "But with you by their side, Xiangyang may see prosperity in spite of those horrors."_

" _Perhaps, but Liu Biao is not fit to restore Han. I will wait for someone who proves more worthy."_

" _Kongming, we have no time to waste. The land will soon be scarred by war and torment. Join me! Your brother has already left for Moling. You and I could achieve great things together in Lujiang." Zhou Yu paused for a moment. "You can even bring Huang Yue Ying along."_

 _Zhuge Liang laughed. "I am sure we will meet again, but maybe those circumstances will not be so warm. If you want to risk yourself, Zhou Yu, go ahead. I doubt you will find a worthy opponent just yet. Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Sima Yi, they are all heading north. I will stay here. Perhaps you will be the first among us to make your mark, but keep an eye out for the others. I look forward to our next meeting, regardless of its context."_

 _Zhou Yu frowned. "So you choose to hide and watch as the world burns? What, then, do you mean when you claim that you will 'preserve the Han?' To sit and watch and do nothing is to do nothing for the Han. Zhongda may share similar sentiments, but at least he doesn't try to pretend to be noble." Gongjin's eyes narrowed._

 _Kongming's face flushed red with anger. "Zhou Gongjin, you are truly a fool if you actually believe that acting now will benefit you in any way. You may die long before your dreams are achieved. The Southland will certainly lose its best chance to assert itself and its people if it loses you. If you want to waste your talent on nameless bandits and worthless mayors, go ahead. I meanwhile will make my mark alongside a truly worthy lord!" Zhuge Liang turned and entered the carriage. Huang Yueying gave Zhou Yu one last sorrowful glance before closing the carriage's curtain and leaving for good._

 _As Sun Ce came running to drag Zhou Yu away, Gongjin watched that carriage leave. What would fate bring for them in the future? If he did see his classmates again, would their meetings retain any of their old friendships?_

* * *

AN: Inspired by The Ravages of Time and a Seminar I'm about to do about the 36 stratagems. This fic will mention each stratagem and attribute its execution to one of the Six. There will be some inspirations from sources like Dynasty Tactics 2 (HINT HINT), and ancient strategists like Wu Qi, Sun Bin, Sun Tzu, Jiang Taigong, and Zhang Liang.

Works Cited:

Sawyer, Ralph D. The Seven Military Classics of Ancient China. New York, Basic Books, 1993


	2. Dong Zhuo's Demise

**Chapter 1: Dong Zhuo's Demise**

 **Strategem(s):**

 **3.** **"** **借刀** **殺人** **"** _**Kill with a Borrowed Knife**_

 **10\. "** **笑裡藏刀"** _ **Hiding a Knife Behind a Smile**_

 **11.** **"** **連環計"** _ **Chain Strategems**_

 **Mastermind: The Alluring Spider**

"Wenhe, I beg of you... My uncle, Marquis Zhang Ji, was treated well by Dong Zhuo. He wishes to serve him in all things. But I am well aware of what Dong Zhuo wants. Please, I need someone to help me ensure that my family can keep our heads. The world knows what Dong Zhuo has done, and I can sense anger across the land. If my clan makes one false move, we will all be dead. The late strategist Yan Zhong spoke of your wisdom. Please, help me!" Zhang Xiu, General who Establishes Loyalty, prostrated himself before a man in a blue turban.

The man snickered. "You do understand that my services come with a price?"

"I'll give you anything... Just help me protect my family!"

"Your back is certainly against the wall. But as you have stated, Dong Zhuo is a wanted man. He is on the blacklist of every feudal lord in the land, even those who might seem friendly to him! The people curse his name, and he is not destined to live for long."

The strategist slowly paced the floor in front of the prostrating general.

"You don't want him to soil your reputation, so we need to make sure that we sever your link with him, that we make sure he can never again affect the affairs of your clan. I know that Minister Wang Yun has been muttering dissent lately... He seems to forget that the corridor in front of his quarters is an ideal place for sharp ears.

"That man's been plotting with his colleagues and shares our goal. Very well: if you want to remove your family's ties with Dong Zhuo, the easiest way is to stir the proverbial pot. I will speak to Li Ru, and make certain that he thinks of Wang Yun in a positive light. Then Wang Yun can do the deed for us, and Dong Zhuo's influence will cease to plague your clan so long as you keep a low profile." The strategist grinned.

"What about my uncle?"

"What about him?"

"Can't you help him as well?"

"He acts independently of you, General, and so I cannot reliably factor him into our plans. You say that he is loyal to Dong Zhuo, so he is part of that unwanted link. I'll see what I can do about the rest of your relatives, but I don't think Zhang Ji has good odds."

"You..."

"I can, however, guarantee your safety. Or if you don't want to pay my toll I can turn around and report this conversation to Li Ru for you."

Zhang Xiu's eyes widened. "Are you threatening me?"

The strategist laughed. "Of course not, just making our deal and terms more clear. Rest assured, with this payment I'll keep you alive, but I can't guarantee that everyone else will stay alive."

* * *

 **Luoyang, Imperial Palace, AD 191**

Li Ru, Dong Zhuo's strategist, approached the quarters of the Minister of the Interior, Wang Yun.

Some of the palace guards reported seeing messages addressed to Yuan Shao, the very leader of the Coalition against Dong Zhuo, leaving Wang Yun's quarters!

But as Li Ru neared that structure, a clerk wearing a turban appeared.

"Ah, Jia Xu of Wu Wei." Li Ru smiled politely. This clerk had provided Li Ru with advice and assistance with some legal work in the past, and had ensured that propaganda from Dong Zhuo's office would sound convincing.

Jia Xu took one look at the edict in Li Ru's hand. "Master Li, is that a memorial approving an investigation of Master Wang Yun's quarters?"

"It is." Li Ru frowned. "We have reason to believe that Wang Yun is a traitor."

Jia Xu's eyes widened, and he gasped rather dramatically. "Minister Wang Yun has served the realm with loyalty and distinction. Why, just the other day he spoke to me in private, praising your wisdom and courage in ordering the relocation from capital Luoyang. The traitor legions amass in Jinyang, Ye, and Xuzhou, but only you were wise enough to see that staying in Luoyang would make it much easier for these rebels to hurt our Emperor. How, then, can he be seen as a traitor?"

Li Ru seemed unmoved. "There are rumors that he has been voicing discontent with some of the other ministers at court..."

Jia Xu smirked, and bowed low. "Master Li, you know as well as anyone the kind of childish and foolish rumors that spread in the halls of government. Many of these ministers are drunk with power and influence, and so they turn on one another. Such men are petty and foolish, and you should not entertain their folly. Master Wang has committed much service to the state, moreso than most of these corrupt ministers, and I suggest you take Wang Yun's words over the rest of the rabble."

Li Ru rubbed his chin. "There was that rumor that one of the concubines brought a goat to her quarters... That rumor was very popular at court. Very well, I shall not enforce this memorial just yet. Perhaps it would be wise to investigate the situation further without disrupting Master Wang's work."

* * *

 _And while Wang Yun prepared his Beautiful Woman Ploy, Jia Xu knew that the plan could only work in tandem with his own machinations._

 _Lady Diao Chan became Dong Zhuo's bait, but Dong Zhuo was surrounded by loyal friends. Li Ru was Dong Zhuo's mind, but that old bastard had some muscle too._

 _A few days after Jia Xu intercepted Li Ru's investigation, the palace was in an uproar._

As the ministers Wang Yun and Li Su prepared to trap Dong Zhuo in the Imperial throne room, right where Lu Bu could cut him down, several of Dong Zhuo's lackeys fled to call for help.

"General Li!" One of them managed to rouse Li Jue, Dong Zhuo's chief lieutenant, from slumber.

"What is going on?" The commander yawned.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, he..."

But before the lackey could complete his statement, another hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Wha-?" The lackey shivered in a panic, only to be greeted by the smiling face of Jia Xu.

"What could you be babbling about at this hour?"

"Our lord, he- He-"

"What could he be doing other than sleeping?"

"Master Jia, could you get this fool to leave me alone?" Li Jue yawned.

"With pleasure, General."

And Jia Xu dragged Dong Zhuo's aide out of Li Jue's quarters.

"M-Master Jia? Why did you?"

"Oh why not? You nearly gave me a scare, but thankfully you failed to tell him what you knew. A great and terrible plan was underway and you almost foiled it."

"But, but I... Master D-"

Jia Xu sighed, and flicked his sleeve. A knife came out and lodged itself in the aide's throat.

"You shall remain silent, fool. You nearly ruined everything, but even so we will prevail."

 _And as Dong Zhuo expired in a pool of his own blood, none of his subordinates arrived in time. Jia Wenhe made sure of that._

* * *

It was surprisingly quiet, Zhang Xiu noted, as the corpse was removed from the premises.

But that quiet did not last for long.

Yuan Shao's rebel army was en route, and more threats came from within. Wang Yun, Li Su, and their supporters rushed to kill Li Ru. As someone who had a working relationship with Li Ru and Li Jue, Wang's men swept the palace, searching for the likes of Zhang Ji, Zhang Xiu, and Jia Xu.

But before Wang Yun could catch Jia Xu, the strategist snatched Zhang Xiu and dragged him to an as-yet unoccupied room.

"Master Jia, what should we do?"

"We have successfully orchestrated the death of Dong Zhuo, but Wang Yun still thinks that you are and I are in league with him. Our best option is to support Li Jue's counterattack."

"But Minister Wang...!"

"Is an honorable man who wants us dead. And so we must play both sides if we hope to live. You paid me to protect you, right?"

Zhang Xiu shivered at Jia Xu's sneer.

"Your uncle will be hunted down as well. If you wish to keep your family safe, then listen to what I have planned. We must act quickly, or death will find us."

* * *

With the announcement that they were indeed Li Jue's supporters, Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu joined General Li's army, joining the assault on Wang Yun's regiment of scholars.

Standing shoulder to shoulder, they slaughtered these thinking men. Minister Wang seemed to think that equipping scrawny researchers with swords would help them fend off armed thugs.

"General Li, the enemy continues to harass us at every turn. Even though our men can best theirs on an individual level, they have taken advantage of the chaos to go after our wives and weaker members. You should conduct a strike upon Wang Yun himself, while we shall cover your rear and flanks."

But as Zhang Xiu's men gathered themselves, there was a scream:

"You bastards torched my hometown! Enjoy that breath for it will be your last!"

Zhang Ji was an aging commander, and before he could raise his spear one of Wang Yun's men charged forth and stabbed him in the chest.

Even as he flailed his arms, sending knives everywhere, Jia Xu could only watch as his client's uncle fell in combat.

Zhang Xiu roared as he charged through the melee, slicing arms and hands as he rushed towards his uncle's killer.

Though Zhang Ji was avenged, the old commander breathed his last.

* * *

When the dust settled, Li Jue roared in triumph as his forces claimed Chang'an. Unfortunately, Zhang Ji died in the fighting, as Jia Xu predicted. Zhang Ji's wife Lady Zou, however, managed to find protection among Zhang Xiu's army.

Yet although the young Emperor was scared out of his wits, and summoned one of the last surviving ministers, Dong Cheng, to his side in a desperate gambit for protection, Jia Xu addressed the young ruler.

"You are a ruler without an army, but you just might be able to gather one. Your majesty, you are vulnerable here in Li Jue's clutches. It will be best for you to flee eastward. Luoyang might not be safe enough, but the warlords Cao Cao in Xuchang and Yuan Shao in Ye are close enough to provide you with assistance. Go to either of them, and you just might be safe."

"Why are you doing this? Your men helped kill Wang Yun!" Liu Xian, Han's last Emperor, snarled defiantly at this conniving and mysterious mind.

Jia Xu just grinned as Dong Cheng urged his young master to escape.

"What now?" Zhang Xiu asked when Jia Xu returned to his side.

"We helped pave the way for Dong Zhuo's death because we wanted you to be safe from the fighting. Your esteemed uncle is dead, but we managed to secure your aunt. Let us ask Li Jue for the post of 'Governor of Wancheng.' That city is relatively far from the fighting and reports have shown that it suffers from mismanagement. From that city, we can forge additional plans."

"Very well, Master Jia, it seems that our lives are in your hands."

* * *

 **AN** : This tale will be historically based up to a certain turning point, from which it will be affected by the events in the prologue.

Keep in mind that the lines stated in the prologue will be significant later in the tale...

This chapter is rather short, yes, but the next few chapters will involve the war between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. That will certainly be a more exciting sequence of events!


End file.
